Waiting Isn't Enough
by swaswj
Summary: Sequel to Sweet and Salty. Sora brings Yuffie back to Destiny Islands, where she and Kairi sort through their feelings. Kairi/Yuffie futa


_f/f, futa, oral, fingering, angst_

_Waiting Isn't Enough_

_Author's Note: This is a sequel to Sweet & Salty. _

"Kairi!"

Yuffie panted as she raced up to the edge of the water. She still wasn't sure if what she was doing was smart -- actually, she knew it wasn't -- but she had to deal with the nagging feelings in her heart, the feelings in Sora's heart. The teen wore her usual shorts and short orange boots with a teal t-shirt decorated with prints of flowers.

Kairi waited at the rowboat uncertainly, wondering what could be so important. She had on her pink and white slip with her purple boots.

"Is it... alright...if I come with you?" Yuffie asked breathlessly as she got close. A strange, sad look crossed Kairi's face, but she nodded. "Don't worry! I'll do the rowing!"

Yuffie hopped in the small boat, next to the oars, trying to cover up her own nervousness. Kairi sat in the front of the boat, turned sideways so she could face forward. Her hands lay in her lap, fingers twiddling with each other. Yuffie loosed the tie rope and pushed off from the pier.

Ahead of them, Destiny Islands waited offshore. The sun came down strong, but the cool ocean breeze worked hard to steal away its warmth.

In the front of the boat, the other teen's shoulder-length red hair whipped lightly in the wind, often covering her face. Yuffie worked at pulling the oars, surprised at how hard it actually was. The girl nervously bit her lip, trying to figure out what she was going to say.

Ever since Sora had brought her back here, she'd been feeling uneasy. Seeing the look on Kairi's face when she first found out about him and her, seeing the look on Sora's face...it was something that had nearly torn her in two.

It somehow cut even deeper that Sora stayed faithful to her. It twisted inside her to hear Kairi lie and say she was happy for them.

Right now, Sora was helping his mom at home with some pointless chores. Honestly, Yuffie thought the poor woman was just trying to keep the boy in her sight so he wouldn't up and disappear again. She was sweet, though, and Yuffie could see where Sora got a lot of his personality from. His mom even let Yuffie sleep in Sora's bed -- with Sora on the couch downstairs, of course!

As much as she loved the Keyblade master, Yuffie couldn't believe she was doing this. She would hate herself if she didn't, though.

Kairi didn't say a word the entire trip, making Yuffie even more uncomfortable. Arms tired from rowing against the wind, Yuffie turned to look at their destination, a small island with tall rocks and bright palm trees. She saw a brief, wistful smile cross Kairi's face as they drew closer to the island.

Finally, the pair pulled up to the small dock on the island. Kairi wordlessly tied off the boat while Yuffie was still putting the oars away. The young ninja hopped up to the pier where Kairi was standing uncertainly, looking away. Looking around, the teen saw that the island seemed deserted. Theirs was the only boat there, also.

"Do you hate me?" Yuffie blurted out.

Kairi looked surprised, but turned back around and shook her head. "I just want Sora to be happy," she replied quietly.

The ninja looked down. She remembered Sora's description: _Kairi is...pure sweetness_. "I didn't ask that," Yuffie said quietly.

Shaking her head again, Kairi admitted, "I tried to." She turned toward Yuffie and gave her a sad smile. "You were really great to me back in Traverse Town, though. You're a really sweet girl, Yuffie. I can't...hate you... just because you fell in love with Sora." It seemed like even the word hate was hard for her to say.

Sweet? She wondered about that.

Kairi started walking away. After a moment's hesitation, she held out her hand to Yuffie, who tentatively took it. The two girls jogged lightly through the sand, their boots leaving a clear trail behind them. There were several palm trees scattered around the beach and some shrubs next to the pool of fresh water. Yuffie looked around in wonder at the huge tree house the kids had erected on this island.

The pair walked up to a small shack. Kairi walked straight inside, and up a small set of steps inside. The redhead began leading Yuffie across a bridge toward a small raised sandbar, with more palm trees on it.

"You love him, don't you?" Yuffie couldn't help but ask, confused more than ever by the girl's strange actions.

Kairi paused for just a second then dodged the question. "I won't cause you two any trouble," she said quietly.

The Princess of Heart stepped onto the sandbar, Yuffie following. "I didn't ask that, either," she said, somewhat irritated.

"Of course I love him!" Kairi shrieked, her voice breaking. Stunned, Yuffie considered trying to hug the girl to comfort her, but Kairi spun away with tears on her cheek. The ninja's own eyes were feeling watery, just from the sound of the pain in her voice.

Kairi sat down in the sand on the other side of a horribly crooked palm tree. She wrapped her arms around her legs, chin against her knees. Tentatively, Yuffie hopped over the tree, sitting on the ground next to Kairi.

The girl was sobbing softly, and Yuffie was uncomfortable, not knowing whether to leave her be or try to comfort her. She pulled her knees up to her own chest, trying to figure out what she could or should say.

"I loved him from the first time I met him," Kairi sobbed quietly. "I always thought he felt the same way."

Yuffie wanted to tell her he did, but kept her mouth shut.

Kairi managed a small laugh. "He was always jealous of Riku, but I was never interested in him. Riku used to tease him about it." Yuffie tried to imagine how it would feel to have someone get jealous over you. She couldn't picture it.

The girl lowered her head to her knees again. "He went through so much to save me, and all I could ever do was get in the way." She choked back another sob. "Even when I tried to help, I just ended up needing to be saved again..."

Yuffie couldn't help but quietly respond, "Some things are worth saving."

"I know we'll always be friends," Kairi said softly, sadly. "I don't want to lose that, too. As I said, I won't get in your way." Yuffie heard a light sniff. The resignation in that phrase struck a chord with the girl.

"Well, maybe you should!" she blurted out. Ill at ease, Yuffie lurched to her feet, facing away from the redhead.

Confused yet, Yuffie was glad to note, angry, Kairi asked her, "What do you mean? I thought you were in love with him!"

_Oh gawd, how do I begin to explain how much?_ "I do!" she cried out, tears forming in her eyes. "Sora was the first person to really see _me_, to look past _what _I am to see _who _I am! He's the only person who ever liked me for_ me_," Yuffie told her, trailing off into a whisper. "I love him more than I could ever say," she told the girl, "and I know he loves me back.

"But I know that he loves you, too," she finished.

There followed a long moment of the two girls listening only to the furious pounding of the waves against the rocks. It was Kairi who finally spoke up. "Why would you be willing to give him up for me..?"

Yuffie shook her head. "I'm not!" She didn't want to lose him for anything! The ninja turned to face Kairi, looking into her blue, tear-filled eyes. "I just... need to know that I really have him! I need to know that he wants to be with me for me, and not..." She paused hesitantly before completing the thought. "And not just because you never went after him."

"Never went after him..?" Kairi repeated, seeming at a loss for words. She looked out to sea. "I was...waiting for the right time."

"Why? What happened to the Kairi I met in Traverse Town?" Yuffie asked suddenly, remembering the girl being more spirited the first time they met.

Instead of answering, Kairi looked at Yuffie curiously. "Isn't what you're doing now the same thing you're telling me to stop doing?"

_In every way!_ "I need to know," Yuffie said again. She looked away and then sat back down against the crooked palm. "I need to know that I wasn't just being selfish and taking advantage of Sora's doubts."

"Yuffie," Kairi said softly, "why would he want to be with me? I'm useless! You're at least able to keep up with him, to fight beside him! You fought together to defend Radiant Garden against the heartless army, didn't you?"

Yuffie sighed. "Wussy heartless. I wasn't able to help with anything important. At least you were there with him in the World That Never Was." She looked over at the teen. "I don't get it. You left your world, chased him all the way to the home base of the Organization, and then back away from him?"

Kairi shook her head, having no answer.

Yuffie sighed and looked out to sea. "I say Sora's the only one that really liked me for me," she told the girl softly, "but you treated me the same way. The two of you have a lot in common. Maybe too much," she added sadly.

"I've never been able to talk to anyone like you," Kairi admitted. "My friend Selphie usually doesn't understand me, and, well, the rest of my friends are all guys." She sighed sadly, but with just a little more spirit. "I gave Sora all kinds of little hints." The girl laughed once. "But then... Sora never was good at picking up hints. I guess... I was just waiting for the right moment to come along."

Yuffie looked over at her. "But waiting isn't enough," she remarked.

Kairi looked at her curiously. "You're right," she said after a moment. "I mean, that's why I went after Sora in the first place!" The girl sighed and got too her feet, brushing sand from her bottom.

Following her lead, Yuffie stood up, wiping her nose on her sleeve. She really hoped that she hadn't just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to her. In a way, she had faith in Sora... but in another, she knew that he and Kairi might very well be destined to be together.

"Wha..?" Yuffie yelped in surprise as Kairi hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," Kairi mumbled into her neck, squeezing tighter. "I know that took a lot to do."

The teen blinked a few times. "You have no idea," she replied, still wondering if it was the right thing to do.

"I think I do," Kairi said, smiling at her warmly. Something in her tone almost made Yuffie feel like _she_ was the younger of the two.

Glancing aside, she felt the need to reiterate, "This doesn't mean I'm giving him up, though!"

"Yuffie..." Kairi started slowly, gauging her reaction. "What if neither of us had to give him up?"

"Huh?"

"We both love him, so why should he have to pick one? You said yourself that me and Sora both see you for you."

Yuffie looked at her incredulously. "We're talking about more than just friendship, Kairi," she said, as if that should answer everything.

The redhead grinned. "I know, silly," she said, giving the girl a quick kiss on the cheek.

Eyes wide, Yuffie took a step back. "Are you joking? How could that work?"

"Even though we haven't spent a lot of time together, except for the time in Traverse Town, you're already closer to me than anyone besides Sora."

"What about Riku? He worked hard to save you, too," Yuffie said, trying to change the subject.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Riku looks after me because of Sora." The girl playfully pushed at her shoulder. "Come on, you're the one who suggested it!"

Looking at her in surprise, Yuffie protested again. "I was talking about friendship! You're saying we could... be..." She paused, unsure how to finish.

"Girlfriends..?" Kairi filled in, smiling. Hearing her say it out loud, it didn't sound as bad, but...

"Sure you're not just afraid of losing to me?" she teased, again trying to divert the subject.

"Maybe I'm afraid of losing _you_," Kairi replied softly, looking away.

Yuffie also looked away, thinking. Back when Sora left for the End of the World, the two girls had been stuck waiting to hear of the spiky-headed kid's success or failure. Even though that had been no more than a week, they had indeed formed a bond of sorts.

The teen hadn't really been able to appreciate that until she finally saw Kairi again, here at the Destiny Islands, after all that time.

Without really considering what she was doing, Yuffie put her hands on Kairi's shoulders and kissed the girl softly, on the lips. Her hands joined together behind Kairi's neck and the girl wrapped her arms around Yuffie's waist, an intimate embrace that Yuffie had never shared with any besides Sora before.

The two separated slightly, Yuffie staring into her deep blue eyes while Kairi stared back into her grey-violet ones. The younger girl was blushing slightly, and Yuffie knew her own cheeks were heated.

Kairi glanced away, a little embarrassed. "That was my first kiss," she admitted quietly.

Yuffie smiled at her, thinking that was pretty good for a first! "What do you think Sora will say..?" she asked.

The girl laughed. "I don't think he'll need lots of convincing," she replied with a wink. Then, the happy interlude died. Kairi's eyes widened and she backed a step away suddenly. "What is _that_..?"

With a squeal, Yuffie turned her back to Kairi, belatedly trying to hide the small tent in her shorts. She hadn't even been aware of it! "Nothing!" she cried out reflexively, her heart hammering.

"Oh wow... You're a _guy_?" Kairi asked, stunned, trying to look over Yuffie's shoulder. Amazingly, instead of sounding grossed out or angry, Kairi just sounded confused. "I had no idea, Yuffie!"

"I am _not_ a guy!" Yuffie screamed at her defensively.

Kairi put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Yuffie." The girl could hear in her voice that she didn't believe her.

Yuffie whirled on her. "Look! I'm not a guy! I have breasts!" _Maybe not very big ones, but they're real!_ For some reason she felt tears threatening in the corners of her eyes. She wasn't sure why it mattered so much to her that Kairi understood she was really a girl and not a guy pretending to be one.

"It's ok, Yuffie!" Kairi told her, trying to calm her down. "It's ok... I just... well... does Sora know?"

Yuffie grit her teeth. "Of course he knows! About... that! But I'm still a girl!" Kairi just looked at her sympathetically, pulling the teen into a comforting hug. Yuffie pushed away, though.

"Kairi," she said, looking around to make sure they were still alone. She drew the zipper down on her shorts, holding onto the hem. "I was born like this, and I don't mean in a psycho-babble girl-in-boy's-body way," she whispered softly, her face turning red from what she was about to show the redhead. Yuffie turned, nervously bending over and pulling down her shorts and light purple panties. "See..?"

"Is this for real..?" Kairi asked in amazement. Between Yuffie's legs was, of course, the male genitalia that had haunted her life, but... so also, nestled underneath, practically connected, was her female genitalia.

Abruptly, Yuffie hissed in pain. "Careful!" she said, starting to stand back up, too embarrassed to stay exposed like that.

"Hold on," Kairi said, gently pushing Yuffie back down. "It hurts..?" The girl poked at it again, more softly. There were faint hints of pleasure, but also light streaks of pain as soon as the lips began to spread.

"Yes!" she hissed quietly, looking over her shoulder. "I'm... kind of small in every way," Yuffie explained self-consciously. "And it hurts to stretch it any, because it pulls on the skin around the...shaft."

She tried to stand up again, but Kairi again put a hand softly on her back. "So you've never..?" Kairi started to ask, trailing off.

After a second, Yuffie realized she must be referring to masturbation...or sex. "No," she said sadly.

The princess of heart put a little more pressure on Yuffie's back, urging her down to her knees. "What are you..?"

"Shh," Kairi told her. "Just trust me," she said cheerfully.

Nervously, Yuffie went down to her knees, trying to look over her shoulders to see what Kairi was up to. Instead, the girl pushed on Yuffie's shoulders. With a sigh, she leaned forward, putting her hands in the sand. "It doesn't... get wet?" Kairi asked.

Her face turned an even brighter red. This was something she hadn't even had to go over with Sora. "Only a little," she replied quietly.

"Well, we can work on that!" Kairi told her. Yuffie almost cried out as she felt Kairi's finger against her again, but this time it was slippery. Coated in her saliva? It felt a little better than at first, but Yuffie still let out a hiss as soon as Kairi tried to push the fingertip in.

Looking over her shoulder, Yuffie had to ask, "Why are you doing this..?" Her only answer was a mischievous smile.

For several minutes, the girl tormented poor Yuffie. Kairi kept rubbing at the little slit, sending small tingles of pleasure throughout the girl as her small member hung twitching, but not enough to really build anything up. Then, as if to punctuate the teasing, she would try to push a fingertip in and send shards of pain through her!

Finally, Yuffie got up from her hands and turned around. "Can we _please_ stop, Kairi?" she asked, frustrated. She wished Sora was there, because he always knew how to make her feel good!

The redhead looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to make you feel good."

"I know, but it just doesn't work like that," Yuffie replied, irritated. She reached down to pull up her shorts again.

The younger teen grinned at her. Before Yuffie could protest, Kairi had pulled her forward into another long, soft kiss. The girl let out a soft moan, somehow drawn into femininity of Kairi's lips almost as much as the masculinity of Sora's kisses.

A little embarrassed by the comparison, Yuffie pulled away, looking into Kairi's deep blue eyes, sparkling with excitement. So much like Sora's...

"I've got one more idea!" Kairi announced, pulling Yuffie over to the bench-like palm tree and having her lay across it on her stomach. Too surprised to resist at first, Yuffie started to angrily protest before her words were cut off in a short gasp.

The toes of Yuffie's boots dug into the sand beneath where she hung over the palm. She panted softly, trying to look over her shoulder. Kairi was out of sight, though. Yuffie let out a quiet moan as she felt the girl's slick tongue slide across her opening again.

"Uhn... Kairi..." Yuffie moaned, "You don't have to do this!"

"I know," she replied eagerly, licking softly once more. Yuffie let out a quiet gasp of pain as the girl pushed her tongue inside a tiny bit. Kairi quickly pulled it back out and licked at the outside a little more.

"Kairi..." Yuffie moaned again. "Hold on... let me turn over!"

"Nuh uh," Kairi giggled. She pressed her wet tongue against Yuffie once more, swirling it around in a circle. Yuffie's heartbeat quickened, her toes digging into the sand again.

Yuffie moaned quietly. She was somewhat uncomfortable with her backside exposed to the cool ocean breeze and her stomach pressed against the rough palm bark, but the feeling of Kairi's tongue and, moreso, the thought of what Kairi was doing had her feeling content.

That tongue tried to slip inside her again, getting only a tiny fraction deeper before Yuffie cried out sharply again. She sighed, not understanding why there was so little tolerance back there.

"Hmm," Kairi said softly. Yuffie felt her cheeks blushing as Kairi kissed her tender opening -- her lips, not just her tongue. "I see what it is!" she exclaimed playfully.

Yuffie looked over her shoulder eagerly, but gasped again as she felt Kairi's hand on her hardness. Her hand felt so much softer than Sora's hand, and she involuntarily moved her hips against it, causing Kairi to giggle. The teen blushed again.

Her hand let go, and Yuffie heard something -- she couldn't quite make out what -- from back there. Kairi, sounding like she was having fun experimenting on the poor ninja, muttered disbelievingly, "I can't believe my first time doing this is with a girl!"

With that, her hand wrapped itself around her again. Yuffie's eyes widened as her hand slid up and down, as slippery as the girl's tongue. "Uhnn... Kairi!" she cried out, pleased that the girl had finally switched to something pleasurable. Yuffie moaned again as the saliva-slicked hand pumped quickly on her member.

The teen was never able to hold out very long. "_Wha_-ummyess..!" The teen yelped in surprise at feeling Kairi's tongue on her slit again but it sent her over the edge, waves of intensity shooting through her member. The cry turned into a long, soft moan as Yuffie squirted into the sand.

She panted softly, glad to finally get her release. "That...felt great... Kairi," she mumbled fondly as she felt herself softening. With Sora so preoccupied by his mother, she hadn't been able to get off since she got here!

The redhead gave a soft laugh. "I'm not done yet, silly." Yuffie's eyes opened back up as Kairi licked her again, the feeling just as strong as before. Surprised, she felt herself spreading her knees further apart as the girl licked her again.

"But... I thought..."

Kairi licked her again, and Yuffie's eyes opened wider as she felt the slick little tongue wiggling its way into her. She gasped at the strange new feeling. "Feels better when you're soft, huh?" Kairi asked playfully before slipping her tongue inside, a little deeper. Her saliva was making the girl feel wet and slippery inside.

Yuffie panted as unfamiliar waves of pleasure flowed through her. It felt like everything was radiating outward from that tongue, warming her entire body as she squirmed. Kairi pulled away and then Yuffie yelped as she felt one of the girl's fingers against her.

Expecting a burst of pain, Yuffie was pleasantly surprised when the slim fingertip pushed into her. Both her slit and the finger were slick with the redhead's spit, and all she felt was an uncomfortable tightness.

That quickly faded into a very comfortable fullness.

The finger slid deeper, up to the second knuckle and then halted. Yuffie's legs curled up, lifting off the ground as she panted desperately. "Kairi... please don't quit!"

Kairi mumbled, wiggling her finger inside the teen and sending more waves of warmth through her. "If I go any further, I think I'll take your virginity here," Kairi told her. "Do you want to save it for Sora?"

Blushing, since she'd already lost her other virginity to Sora, Yuffie shook her head. "Sora's... bigger. I don't think I can handle much more than your finger," she panted.

Kissing her bottom, Kairi started pushing her finger harder. This time, Yuffie could definitely feel it pushing against something inside her. "Get ready," Kairi said quietly, before thrusting her finger in the rest of the way.

Yuffie let out a shriek as pain blossomed inside her again. She groaned as the agony washed through her, but Kairi spoke comfortingly to her and began softly moving her finger back and forth. Soon, Yuffie was panting again, pushing back against her finger.

"You've got all of it!" Kairi told her, and Yuffie could feel the knuckles of her hand against her. The girl moaned her name, amazed at the sensations she was feeling for the first time. Her entire body felt like it was on fire as she pushed back against the slender digit.

Yuffie's eyes closed as she panted desperately. "I thin... I'm about to..." she trailed off, whimpering as Kairi moved the finger in and out of her. Each stroke felt like it was getting closer, hotter, harder, until she couldn't take it out anymore.

"Kai!" Yuffie screamed, unable to finish the name as the intense feelings overwhelmed her. The entire beach closed in around her, centering on that finger. The teen gave a long, low moan, everything else fading out.

The ninja wasn't sure how long that went on her, as she lay there bent over the rough palm tree, but it was a lot longer than any other time she got off!

Finally, exhausted, Yuffie rolled backward herself off of the tree, plopping her bare bottom into the sand and leaning back against it. Kairi was right there, leaning down and smiling at the girl. Yuffie grinned and grabbed her, pulling her down into a crushing hug as she giggled.

"You were... unbelievable!" she whispered, amazed.

Kairi smiled brightly at her. "I hope Sora will think so, too!"

Nodding eagerly, Yuffie noticed something. She sat up and turned, pushing Kairi back against the palm tree. The redhead looked down at her curiously.

There was a drop of liquid on the girl's inner thigh. Yuffie traced it back with her eyes up inside Kairi's shift. The teen felt her face growing red again as she realized that Kairi must get a _lot_ wetter than her when she got excited. "Yuffie..?" the girl asked tentatively.

In answer, the brown-haired teen shuffled over, pressing her tongue against the errant drop. It had an interesting flavor, sweeter than she expected. Smiling up at Kairi's reddening face, Yuffie traced her tongue along the trail from the drop. Kairi made little gasping noises as she moved upward, to the hem of the girl's pink shift.

"Yuffie, don't..." Kairi began to protest, but the older teen just winked at her, hands reaching up under the short dress to snag the girl's panties. Yuffie pulled the snow-white underwear down to Kairi's boots, smiling to see that they were, indeed, drenched.

Ignoring her, Yuffie stuck her face right up inside the skirt, eagerly lapping at the juices flowing down Kairi's thighs. She could hear Kairi panting, muffled by the hem of her shift. Yuffie hungrily licked, trying to catch every drop as they continued flowing out of the girl.

Yuffie dragged her tongue across the girl's dripping opening, grinning to herself at the sound of Kairi's moan. The brown-haired teen took Kairi's left leg, lifting it out of the panties and over her shoulder, giving her better access to the girl's sweet essence. Yuffie shivered slightly as the ocean breeze blew across her still-exposed bottom, but she was too caught up in trying to please Kairi to worry about it.

"Mmm," Yuffie murmured. "You taste great, Kairi!" she mumbled into the girl's thigh. The teen's energetic tongue cleaned the gooey liquid from Kairi's thin veil of hair. Encouraged by the heavy panting above her, Yuffie buried her face between the girl's legs, moaning herself as she began growing hard again.

"Oh wow... Yuffie..!" Kairi gasped, "Please hurry..!" In response, Yuffie slipped her tongue deep into the girl's fountain, eliciting a cry from overhead. Kairi, one leg still over her shoulder, grabbed onto the girl's head, whimpering as she began pumping her hips against Yuffie's face.

Surprised, Yuffie managed a giggle as she began licking harder, faster.

Kairi, trembling with the feelings rushing through her, was almost oblivious to the way she was rubbing her wetness all over Yuffie's face. She was panting desperately, eyes closed as the torrents of pleasure pounded into her.

Yuffie, still grinning, did her best to keep licking up the liquids pouring from the girl as Kairi's hips banged roughly against her.

"Uhn... oh..! Oh..!" Kairi was panting, moaning. "Yuffie..!" she screamed in climax, slamming her hips against Yuffie's face as the young ninja buried her tongue into the girl, deep in her sweet nectar.

Kairi whimpered and moaned crazily, her hips still rubbing in circles across Yuffie's face. Slowly, the girl's hips slowed down and then finally stopped, both of the teens panting. Still smiling, Yuffie slipped her head out from under the shift, letting Kairi's leg slide off of her shoulder.

The two gave each other a smile of sharing, staring longingly into each others' eyes. Taking hold of Kairi's white panties, Yuffie got up from her knees, pulling the underwear up the girl's wobbly legs as she went. Kairi quickly leaned down, grabbing the ninja's shorts and purple panties, sliding them up and over her round bottom. Blushing a little, Kairi tucked Yuffie in and then slid the zipper up.

The two girls looked at each other, Kairi with her face almost as red as her hair, and Yuffie with her face glistening and her hair sticking up. They giggled and then shared another long, soft kiss.

"So," Yuffie asked after a moment, "how are we going to tell Sora?"


End file.
